


I'd Like To See You Try

by widerthanthepacific



Series: Stress Management [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom Bang Chan, Dom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, M/M, Minsung will help regardless, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pet Names, Restraints, Rimming, Smut, Voyeurism, briefly described but there, is Bang Chan even stressed anymore, minchan rise, minsung - Freeform, no spoilers here! hehehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widerthanthepacific/pseuds/widerthanthepacific
Summary: Jisung wants to know whether Chan can dom/top Minho.Don't we all?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: Stress Management [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195406
Comments: 30
Kudos: 143





	I'd Like To See You Try

**Author's Note:**

> It's not necessary to read previous works in this series first, but it'll be better if you do!

“Linooo,” Jisung poked his boyfriend in the ribs. “Don’t you think Chan hyung is too stressed again?”

Minho executed his signature eye roll. “Sungie, for the last time, Chan hyung’s _not_ going to dom or top me.”

Jisung whined, stretching backwards over Minho’s lap on the practice room couch. “I know it’s like, against all the rules of nature, BUT-” He was interrupted by a hand clamping down tightly over his mouth.

Minho donned a frankly terrifying smile. “I’m glad you’ve decided to drop the matter, Sungie.”

It wasn’t that Minho _wouldn’t_ bottom. He just had such a strong proclivity to dom and top that that’s what he had always ended up doing. And, with all due respect to his beloved boyfriend, Jisung was such a subby bottom bitch that the idea of _him_ ever doing anything else was laughable. They were both immensely satisfied with their arrangement.

But Jisung had been having some very pervasive thoughts lately. He’d always been idly curious about what Minho would be like if he bottomed, but until recently, there’d never been a way they could find out. But now that they’d on rare occasion gotten more... _intimate_... with Chan, Jisung couldn’t help but wonder. Could the Big Bad Wolf conquer Jisung’s Big Bad Lino? Or would Minho send Chan absconding into subspace with his tail tucked between trembling legs? _He had to know._ And it would be entertaining either way.

So Jisung began plotting. Operation Bang Lino? He’d work on the title. It wasn’t like he could share it with anyone anyway.

One of his tactics was to take every opportunity to set Minho up to be chastised by their leader. This was a fairly tall order since Minho was generally very laidback and respectful. But with some careful provocation...

One day they were grabbing a bite to eat in the café in the bottom of the JYPE building, just Jisung, Minho, Chan, and Felix.

Jisung was making it a point to be overtly cuddly with Felix, who just ate up the attention. He was resting his head on Felix’s shoulder, gazing into his eyes, playing with his hair and clothes...

And Minho wasn’t tolerating it well.

Jisung heard his phone buzz, and he unlocked it to find a message from his boyfriend.

> Lino

You know Lix could never fuck you as well I do, right?

Jisung quietly set his phone back down on the table, not letting his face betray anything about the contents of the text. “Yongbokkie, do you see an eyelash in my eye?” he leaned in close and Felix held his face still with his hand as he earnestly searched for an eyelash that wasn’t there. Jisung could feel his boyfriend’s eyes burning holes through Felix’s hand and into Jisung’s cheek.

He noticed Minho start texting again out of the corner of his eye. “I think it’s gone now, thanks,” he smiled at Felix and turned back to face Chan and Minho. Chan was now leaning over and talking lowly into Minho’s ear. And, much to his personal delight, Jisung could tell he was using his leader voice. _Perfect._ Minho was nodding apologetically, shooting optical daggers at his boyfriend.

His phone vibrated again. Minho must have hit send as soon as Chan started talking to him. He knew better than to send suggestive messages in public – people could get a glimpse of his phone. And although Minho was seated with his back against a wall, it just wasn’t good practice. He was usually really good at following that rule, but Jisung didn’t usually get so cuddly with the other members out in public.

Later, once he had some privacy, Jisung finally checked his phone.

> Lino

Naughty pup, you’re getting the paddle tonight, and a vibrator *so* far up your ass that your teeth chatter, and if you cum before you’re allowed to

The message cut off early – Minho was always thoroughly explicit with his threats, but he obviously didn’t get to finish outlining exactly how much trouble Jisung would be in before Chan interrupted him. Jisung smiled, and responded.

> Han Jisung

Don’t threaten me with a good time ;)

Another fruitful tactic was to get Chan to manhandle Minho more often. This was easily accomplished.

“Chan hyung, I bet you can’t carry Lino all the way to the studio.”

They had just wrapped up a dance practice, and Minho had to record some vocals afterwards, so both he and Chan were heading in the same direction anyway. Chan made a playful move towards Minho, who at first just stood there like a deer in headlights. But when Chan continued to approach, Minho adopted a defensive stance. It was a decent struggle, but Chan ultimately managed to sling Minho over his shoulder and haul him all the way through the building – including one elevator ride – to the studio, with Jisung tagging along taking pictures. Jisung was grateful that the death glare Minho directed at him as he hung over Chan’s back didn’t crack his phone’s camera lens.

A week or so after Jisung began executing these carefully calculated incitements, and shortly after one exceptionally successful scheme to get Minho to refer to Chan as ‘Sexy Wolf Leader’ in front of Chan and all the other members, his plan started to backfire.

Jisung suddenly found himself pinned to the wall, Minho’s forearm pressing into his collarbones and his other hand holding both of Jisung’s in an iron grip. “I know what you’ve been up to,” he said darkly.

Jisung wiggled helplessly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, hyung.”

Minho easily flipped Jisung around, now pressing the front of his body into the wall and securing his hands behind his back. He leaned close and rasped into his ear, “If you keep this up, I’m not letting you cum for a month.” Jisung whimpered. He knew he’d follow through with the threat because he’d done it before – that had been a truly tortuous month.

“You’re trying to get me all subby for Chan hyung.”

Jisung knew he couldn’t get away with lying to his boyfriend, so he asked hopefully, “Is it working?”

“Do you _think_ it’s working?”

“...Yes?”

Minho rolled his eyes and released Jisung, who scampered away to Chan’s bedroom. Minho bolted after him, afraid what tricks he had up his sleeve.

Chan had actually been relaxing for once, listening to music through his laptop. When Jisung burst in, he paused the music and looked up. “Hey Jisung, what’s up?”

Minho dashed into the room, quickly analyzing the situation. Jisung clearly hadn’t said anything shocking to Chan yet, and he was just casually standing in the middle of the room.

“Minho, hey!” Chan greeted. “What brings you two running in here?”

 _Fuck it_ , Minho thought, and stalked over to where Chan sat cross-legged on his bed. He reached out to grab Chan by the hair, planning to show Jisung how fast he could make Chan melt and thus prove once and for all why Chan could never dom him.

But the unexpected happened.

Chan whipped out his arm to arrest Minho’s in mid-motion, and in one smooth motion stood up to twist Minho’s arm up behind his back, careful of course not to hurt him, spinning him around in the process. His other hand simultaneously went up to grab Minho’s hair and pull his head back.

Jisung had the perfect view of Minho’s face as it quickly shifted from shock to confused arousal.

Chan laughed good-naturedly, releasing Minho almost as soon as he’d restrained him. It was just a defensive reflex for him. Minho just stood there, now blushing slightly. Jisung had his hand curled in front of his mouth in an ‘oh damn’ kind of way, and Minho’s expression shifted again to his signature death glare.

At that moment they all noticed Changbin standing in the doorway, this also being his bedroom. He had a very amused expression on his face, like he’d just witnessed something he wasn’t meant to witness. He continued into the room, climbing silently up into his top bunk.

Chan asked, “So, what’s up?”

Jisung answered before Minho could. “We were just checking on you, hyung. Making sure you’re not too stressed.” He waggled his eyebrows knowingly at Chan, whose ears reddened as he glanced over at Changbin, who was studiously minding his own business.

“Yeah, I mean, I’m always stressed, but it’s not so bad lately, so, nothing to worry about!” Chan laughed his awkward little laugh and sat back down on his bed.

“Good, okay, just checking!” Jisung shot Chan a cute little peace sign and dashed out of the room, Minho on his heels. Jisung ran to his own room, trying to shut and lock the door with his boyfriend in the hallway, but to no avail. Minho pushed inside the room, locking it behind him before tossing Jisung onto his bed.

Jisung looked over to see Jeongin already settled in for the night in his own bed. “Could you guys not?” he beseeched, clearly embarrassed by his hyungs.

Minho sighed. He had a weak spot for Jeongin, and didn’t have the heart to order him out of the room so that he could punish Jisung. And Jisung knew this, so he dared to say with a grin, referencing their previous conversation, “I think it _is_ working.”

***

Minho couldn’t look at Chan normally for days after that. Jisung stayed quiet at first, observing. But he soon realized that he needed to supply an impetus to help his dream reach fruition. So when he got an opportunity to talk to Chan alone in the studio, he seized it.

“Chan hyung,” Jisung started, getting Chan to look up from his laptop. “I’ve had a really hard time focusing lately.”

Chan frowned. “I’m sorry to hear that. Do you know why?”

Jisung put on the most innocent face he could muster – which was consummately innocent – and replied, “I can’t stop wondering what would happen if you tried to dom Minho.”

Chan froze. He took a moment, then responded, “And has not knowing been stressing you out?”

Jisung nodded, pouting adorably. Chan laughed. The previous time he’d messed around with Minsung, he’d been confused at what exactly Minho was proposing at first, and had asked if he was going to be topping Minho. The dancer had laughed and said, “I’d like to see you try.” Those words had since cropped up in Chan’s mind on occasion. _Could_ he top the indomitable Lee Know? He shrugged. “I can try, but I think I’ll probably just get my ass pounded. In more ways than one.”

“Well with that attitude you will!” Jisung countered. “It’s an experiment, so you have to give it everything you’ve got.” Chan nodded thoughtfully, and Jisung added, “And besides, either way, you might get a great idea for a new track out of it.”

Chan grinned in frustration and chucked a wad of paper at Jisung, who swatted it away, laughing. They kept chatting, though, formulating a plan.

***

That night, when they were getting ready to leave the studio, Chan and Jisung told Changbin to go on ahead without them, and they detoured to the practice room to find Minho, Hyunjin, and Felix still working on a new routine. Noting the way that Jisung was practically hiding behind Chan, Minho told Hyunjin and Felix to go on back to the dorm without him.

Hyunjin shot Minho a suspicious look as he slowly left, and bolted when Minho took just one menacing step towards him.

Now alone with Chan and Jisung, Minho asked sternly, “What did you do, Sungie?”

Jisung propped his chin on Chan’s shoulder and said, “I just told Chan hyung how badly you want his cock in your-”

Minho attempted to grab his boyfriend so he could start spanking him raw, but Chan physically shielded him. “Okay, okay, you two.” He let his voice take on an edge of his leader tone, and Minho gave up. “That’s not what Jisung told me,” Chan clarified, and Minho narrowed his eyes. “But he did propose something interesting.”

“Yeah? And what’s that?”

“You and I have a dom-off.”

Minho scoffed at the silly name. “It’ll be a waste of time.”

Chan cocked his head. “You really think so?” He slowly approached Minho, stalking closer and closer until their noses were almost touching. He gazed intimidatingly into Minho’s dark eyes. “Because _I_ think,” Chan gently raised Minho’s face by the underside of his chin, and spoke slowly, “that I can make you tremble and beg under me.”

Minho blushed and had to avert his eyes, but then he snapped out of it and swatted Chan’s hand away, glaring. “Fine. Tomorrow night. Prep yourself beforehand.”

Chan grinned and nodded. “You, too.” He winked, and with that walked out of the practice room, Jisung trailing close behind for protection.

***

Chan had gone back to the studio to work for a few more hours. When Minsung entered the dorm, Hyunjin, who was sitting on the couch with Seungmin and playing with his phone, looked up and asked, “Oh, back _already_?” Just _begging_ for trouble.

Minho wasn’t ever exactly tolerant of Hyunjin’s indiscretions, but he certainly was _not_ in the mood that night. So, naturally, he prowled towards the tall blonde, snagging a box of tissues off the table on his way. With nowhere to flee to, Hyunjin tried to burrow behind Seungmin, who just sat there nonchalantly. At the critical moment right before Hyunjin was about to have a mouthful of tissues, Seungmin, still looking at his own phone, calmly suggested, “Minho hyung, why don’t you skip this punishment?”

Then his eyes flickered up to meet Minho’s, and they exchanged a look that neither Hyunjin nor Jisung noticed. Minho grunted, dropped the tissues onto Hyunjin’s lap, and walked away.

Jisung had texted Jeongin on their way home, so he’d already cleared out of their shared room. The pair changed into pajamas and climbed into Jisung’s small bed together to wind down for the night. Jisung was sitting up against his headboard watching a K-drama on his phone, and Minho had snuggled up with his back against Jisung’s chest while he read a book.

After a little while like this, Jisung set down his phone and tentatively asked, “Lino?” Minho grunted, and Jisung continued, “Lino, just in case Chan does end up topping you...” Minho rolled his eyes at that prospect, and set down his book. “I kinda want to be your – your first... you know.”

Minho turned and looked up at Jisung to find him blushing, and he felt his heart suddenly melting. He sat up and turned all the way around, kneeling on the bed in front of his boyfriend.

“Sungie, of course, baby. That’s not going to happen,” Jisung arched an eyebrow, “...but, just in case it does, why don’t we make sure you’re my first? Tonight?” He smiled and pulled his eagerly nodding, still-blushing boyfriend in for a sweet kiss.

When he pulled back, the anticipation was already evident on Jisung’s face. They’d talked about it in the past, so he knew that Jisung’s desire to top was practically non-existent. Minho himself wasn’t exactly keen on bottoming, but he could tell this was important to Jisung, so he was completely on board.

“Let me shower, and I’ll be right back,” Minho said. He then went and took the most thorough shower he’d probably ever taken.

When he returned, Jisung had done his best to set the mood by lighting a few mismatched candles, turning off the overhead lights in favor of a couple desk lamps, and pulling out his favorite flavored lube.

Minho smiled, touched by Jisung’s sincerity. He joined his boyfriend on the bed, and said, “I never thought I would actually be excited about my ass tasting like a cupcake.”

Jisung laughed, and asked hopefully, “So you’re excited?”

“Of course I’m excited. It’s you.”

Jisung beamed. “So? What first?”

Minho let out a punctuated laugh. “Aren’t _you_ supposed to tell _me_?”

Jisung playfully hit him on the arm. “I’m going to _top_ you, not _dom_ you, dummy.”

Smiling warmly, Minho began undressing Jisung, slowly undoing each button on his cute bunny-print pajama shirt, leaning in to steal a kiss after each one. Then he pulled off the matching bottoms, and the boxers after that. Once Jisung was completely naked, Minho lay down on the bed, his feet still on the floor. “Undress me,” he directed. It was always immensely cute when Jisung tried to shimmy him out of his clothes while he provided little to no assistance.

Both finally naked, Jisung crawled on top of Minho and started passionately making out with him, ruffling his fingers through his dark brown hair. Minho held onto his waist, gently rubbing his thumbs in little circles.

Things got heated quickly, Jisung soon grinding down onto Minho, their moans swallowed by each other’s ravenous mouths. Jisung grabbed their bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer and warmed a glob of it up in between his fingers, returning to kissing his boyfriend. Then he hesitantly moved his hand down between Minho’s legs, but didn’t make contact with his target.

Minho broke away from the kissing and said, “I do this to you all the time, baby, and it’s no different than when you do it to yourself. Don’t worry.”

Jisung frowned a little. “It _is_ different. I’m used to it, and I can stretch myself pretty quickly. You’re more – delicate.”

Minho raised an eyebrow at the word choice, but responded, “I know, but aside from that, it’s the same.

Jisung smirked. “And you’re going to squirm, which is going to make it more difficult.”

Minho scoffed. “I will not _squirm_.”

“Okay Lino, if you say so... but I do remember your safeword, so use it if you need to.” Jisung nudged Minho’s legs up so that his knees were bent and his feet rested on the bed, giving him better access. He could tell that Minho was tense, so he started just by gently massaging one leg with his dry hand, and kissing the other leg softly. “You need to relax, hyung.”

“Easier said than done, Sungie.” Minho closed his eyes and inhaled deeply... four, three, two, one... holding it... seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.... then exhaling slowly... eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one... and repeat. After a few rounds of this breathing technique, he could tell his body felt calmer. Jisung could tell, too, and stroked the back of his hand slowly towards his entrance to warn him about what he was about to do.

First Jisung just touched the tight pink muscle, then moved into tenderly massaging it. He could tell that Minho was already trying his best not to squirm, but the effort was just making him tense up again.

“It’s okay to squirm a little, hyung. And it’ll feel really good soon.”

“Okay, then get on to the feeling really good part,” Minho gruffed, frustrated with himself, not with Jisung. Never with Jisung.

Well, maybe except for when he was scheming to get Chan to try to dom and top him... Which was technically what he was still doing... Fuck it, he was hopelessly whipped for Han Jisung.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Alright, I’m going to put just one finger in now,” Jisung announced, slowly sliding his finger past the tight ring of muscle. Minho arched his back, uncomfortable with the new sensation. Jisung used his other hand to grasp one of Minho’s, and gently worked his finger in and out.

Minho’s eyes were squeezed shut. He clearly wasn’t relaxing. And then Jisung had a brilliant idea.

“Hyuuung,” he whined softly, breaking out his biggest, most innocent eyes, “Is Sungie making you feel good yet?”

Minho opened his eyes to behold one of the cutest expressions he’d even seen – hell, all his boyfriend’s expressions were cute – and replied, “Mmm, yes, my Sungie is doing such a good job. Making Master feel so good.”

Jisung beamed, even though he knew it was all lies. It didn’t feel good yet because he was still too tense, and he hadn’t gotten anywhere near his prostate yet. But hopefully getting Minho into his domming headspace would help loosen him up, figuratively, and subsequently literally.

After a little bit longer, Minho urged, “Add another finger, Sungie.”

Jisung did so, pausing to let his boyfriend adjust. Minho clenched his teeth and grimaced, but soon began to relax a bit. Jisung watched carefully, and began slowly working the two fingers in and out, the squelch of the lube becoming more noticeable. Then he began slowly scissoring his fingers.

Voice trembling a little, Minho praised, “Good boy Sungie, you’re doing so well.”

Tentatively, Jisung let go of Minho’s hand and instead wrapped his arm around Minho’s thigh. Soon, he looked up to silently communicate that he thought Minho was ready for a third finger. Minho noticed, and said, “Go ahead baby, add a third finger and stretch hyung wide enough for your pretty cock.”

Jisung moaned, the talk making him feel subby, but he fought to stay focused on the task at hand. The task around his literal hand. Carefully, he worked in a third finger alongside the other two, and Minho’s back arched slightly off the bed at the intrusion. Jisung softly stroked and kissed his thigh to calm him, and pumped his fingers in and out, still slowly. Then he began searching, and before long –

“AAAAHHH!" Minho yelled out as Jisung put pressure on his prostate. It wasn’t a very dom-like sound to make, but it was completely understandable given the circumstances. Jisung giggled and gave him a moment to settle down, giving him an opportunity to say something. But when he just lay there panting, Jisung went ahead and delivered another firm push against the sensitive bundle of nerves. This time Minho clamped his own hands over his mouth to stifle his scream.

After he recovered for the second time, he mumbled, “Holy _shit_.”

Jisung grinned. “I know, right?”

With those last two pulses against his prostate, Minho had finally gotten hard. And Jisung had been hard since the beginning. Minho gazed down between his legs at Jisung, who was still working his three fingers in and out and around, now carefully avoiding his prostate. “Okay baby, I think I’m ready. How do you want to do this?”

Jisung kept his fingers where they were but climbed up to where he could kiss his boyfriend, sliding their tongues together. “I want to look into your eyes, hyung.”

Minho smiled. He knew that would be Jisung’s answer, he’d just wanted to hear him say it. “That’s a really good idea, Sungie.” He grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted an almost comically large amount into his palm, warming it up a little before slathering it generously along Jisung’s shaft.

Jisung removed his fingers and leaned on his forearms on either side of Minho, admiring how incredibly sexy he looked. He kissed along his defined jaw, teasing his hyung who was actually lamenting the loss of his fingers.

“Sungie,” Minho warned, feeling Jisung work his way down onto his neck. “Are you going to fuck me today?”

Sungie smiled sweetly. “I love you, Lino.”

Minho couldn’t help but smile back. “I love you too, Sungie.”

Jisung watched his boyfriend’s face, memorizing every detail as he guided his cock to press against his rim. He might not ever get to do this again, so he was going to savor it while he could. Then, he slowly, _slowly_ , pushed, the ring of muscle yielding to the pressure. Minho’s jaw dropped, his eyes only half-open. Finally, Jisung bottomed out, carefully monitoring his boyfriend for any signs of discomfort, and discovering none.

“Sungie, you feel so good filling me up,” Minho groaned, snagging Jisung’s lips for a kiss. They kissed deeply for a long moment, ending when Minho suddenly bit down on Jisung’s bottom lip, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to get his attention. Not that Minho didn’t already have Jisung’s full attention.

Jisung wasn’t sure Minho had ever looked sexier than when he smirked and growled out, “Fuck me, baby.”

Jisung didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled himself out almost all the way before sliding back in, still testing the waters. Minho moaned, his fingers digging into Jisung’s back. Jisung started to move faster and faster as he became more and more confident that he wasn’t hurting his boyfriend. Minho tilted his head back, exposing his sexy neck – how could necks even _be_ that sexy, Jisung had not yet been able to figure out. But he did know that he liked licking and kissing that neck, so he did. And he angled his thrusts to focus on Minho’s prostate.

When he first hit it, Minho gasped, his eyes rolling back. Jisung kept targeting that spot, watching Minho unravel underneath him. “Mmm... faster, baby, it feels so good,” Minho managed to mumble. “You feel so _good_.”

After just a couple more thrusts, a bratty idea manifested itself in Jisung’s brain. He decided to act on it, suddenly stilling his hips.

Minho’s eyes darkened, and suddenly Jisung was almost seeing stars as his ass received a rapid triad of harsh spanks. “Did Master say you could stop, Sungie?”

Jisung scrambled as he felt his mind lurch towards subspace, resisting the urge to just fall into it as he always did. Now wasn’t the time. Minho was kind enough to give him a moment. Then, without any further delay, Jisung began pumping his cock more and more rapidly in and out of Minho.

This wasn’t just Minho’s first time bottoming; it was also Jisung’s first time topping. The feel of Minho’s warm, soft, tight insides dragging along his cock with each thrust was exhilarating, and he knew he wasn’t going to last long. And it didn’t look like Minho was going to last much longer, either, judging by how much pre-cum had leaked out of his cock onto his stomach.

Jisung decided to spur things forward, grasping Minho’s cock in his hand and pumping him along with his thrusts. But that was more difficult than Minho always made it look, and Jisung struggled to time them together. Even still, Minho looked like he almost couldn’t handle the pleasure he was experiencing.

Minho’s eyes had been drifting between open and closed as he drank in the new sensation, and he started to feel himself reach the edge. He grabbed tightly around Jisung’s lean, muscular shoulders and panted as the feeling boiled in his veins, culminating in him cumming hard onto his stomach. As soon as Minho came, Jisung followed right behind him, losing all sense of rhythm as his hips stuttered almost to a halt, tiny little back-and-forth motions drawing out his own orgasm as he filled up his boyfriend for the first time.

Jisung collapsed on top of Minho, chest heaving. Topping was hard work! Who would’ve thought. He kissed Minho’s cheek and smiled. “You took me so well, _Master_ ,” he teased.

Minho fixed him with the best annoyed look he could muster, which fell really flat because his head was still swimming from his orgasm. “It’s a good thing I love you so damn much,” he said. “That was... nice. Thank you, Sungie.”

Jisung nuzzled his face into his boyfriend’s neck. After cuddling there for a few minutes, Jisung sat up and pulled himself out. “Let’s get you cleaned up, hyung.”

And let’s just say that the first step was Jisung greedily enjoying the taste of cupcakes.

***

> Jisung hyung

hey innie, would you mind sleeping in minho hyung’s room again tonight? pretty please? thank youuuu <3

> Baby Bread

Okay hyung, but remember that we’re performing this weekend and you need to be able to walk properly.

> Jisung hyung

INNIE

> Baby Bread

Just saying.

Jisung set down his phone, his whole body grimacing at Jeongin’s comment. They tried to shield the maknae as much as possible, but they apparently weren’t doing a great job.

Minho noticed Jisung contorting, and asked, “Did he say okay?”

Jisung nodded, and responded, “He also basically told me not to let you pound my ass too hard so I can walk this weekend.”

This revelation sent Minho into a brief fit of laughter. Gradually corrupting the baby bread had been one of his primary agendas as of late. He saw something of himself in Jeongin, and wanted to help him develop into a healthy adult bread.

Chan had taken a long shower not long before, and then announced that he was heading to the studio. And he actually was. But soon after Minho finished his own shower with Jisung, Chan returned, sneaking into the dorm and into Jisung’s bedroom and locking the door. He’d brought some towels and a large water bottle to aid with cleanup later. Everyone else had gone to bed hours before, hopefully all sound asleep by now.

Jisung was so pumped that he was actually bouncing where he sat on Jeongin’s bed. And – _damnit_ – he’d actually brought popcorn this time, the adorable rascal.

Chan and Minho stood in the middle of the room, Jisung eagerly looking from one to the other, already shoveling popcorn into his mouth. Minho shot him a withering glare, but honestly, Jisung was so cute he didn’t truly mind.

“Alright. Let’s get this over with. Safeword?”

“That’s the spirit!” Chan joked, and answered, “Lighthouse or tapping my hand twice. You?”

Minho nodded. “Hurricane, or tapping.”

Chan nodded. “Are you prepped?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Yeah.”

They proceeded to go through a few more details about what was and wasn’t okay. Then, Chan asked, “What about Jisung? Is he going to participate?”

“He’ll find some way to use me against you, hyung,” Jisung chimed in around a mouthful of popcorn. “I’ll be fine over here.”

Minho turned to point at Jisung. “You’re not allowed to get off during this, Sungie. It’ll be distracting. I’ll take care of you later.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Even if your ass is sore?”

“My ass isn’t going to be sore.”

“Okay, whatever you say, Lino...”

Minho rolled his eyes and turned back to Chan, who was smirking. “Okay, so no dicks in asses until someone begs for it, got it?”

Chan made somewhat of a choking noise and his ears turned red at Minho’s frank phrasing, but he said, “Agreed. And you can’t use your safeword just because you think you might be losing.”

“I’d never abuse the safeword.”

“Me neither.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

The tension between the two was almost palpable, and Jisung suddenly felt like he was watching a K-drama. He was riveted.

“And don’t let me win,” Chan said, and then took a deliberate step towards Minho, gazing at him deviously. “...because I know I can break you fair and square.”

Minho’s eyebrow shot up and back down, and he replied brashly, “Then prove it, _Wolf_.”

In one fluid motion, Chan pounced on Minho, scooping him up effortlessly over his shoulder despite the younger’s valiant evasion attempt, and then dumped him onto Jisung’s bed. Jisung gasped at the display of strength – no one had said he had to be silent. Chan positioned himself over Minho, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. Minho didn’t resist the kiss, instead leaning into it, matching the intensity.

Chan bit Minho’s bottom lip – not enough to break the skin, of course – and Minho opened his eyes, reveal a devilish gaze. It was true that Chan was stronger than Minho, but this competition couldn’t be won on strength alone.

Minho reached to twist Chan’s nipple through his shirt, saying, “Naughty pup, biting his master.” This startled Chan enough for Minho to flip him onto his back and straddle him. He pulled Chan’s black tank top off, revealing his sculpted torso. He reached both hands to grasp Chan’s nipples, twisting and pinching them with no rhyme or reason as he watched Chan squirm underneath him. “So sensitive, Channie baby.” He leaned to lick a stripe from where his abs disappeared under his waistband all the way up to his collarbone, drawing a moan out of the man underneath him. Then he leaned up to the leader’s ear and lowly said, “I know you want my cock, pup. If you ask nicely now, I won’t make you grovel on your knees for it later.”

Chan whined, closing his eyes. It was a tempting offer. But he wanted to win, and he could be _very_ competitive. So, he looked Minho in the eye steadily and snarked back, “Why don’t you get on _your_ knees and demonstrate for me, then?”

Minho’s eyes narrowed in a ‘oh, so you’ve chosen death,’ sort of way. He didn’t often have to deal with this kind of brattiness because Jisung was usually such a good sub for him. In fact, Jisung was visibly shocked and afraid for Chan’s ass at this very moment. Chan had been a very well-behaved sub before, but apparently that meant nothing now. Luckily, Minho derived a twisted pleasure from doling out punishments, so his mind began to race with all the possibilities pursuant to this blatant disrespect for his authority. He decided on a rather direct course of action.

Without warning, Minho pushed Chan’s leg up and dipped his hand between Chan’s thighs, sliding his finger around his rim, causing the leader to let out a very undignified sound. He could feel Chan’s hole clenching and loosening at his touch, the area slick from the lube he’d used when he prepped himself. But until Chan actually begged, his ass was a no-cock-zone. It was only a matter of time, now; Minho watched as Chan fought to keep his wits about him, his pulse increasing and his eyes starting to take on a distant look.

Chan whined again, starting to shift a little desperately under him; not trying to escape, but rather trying to control himself. Minho had planned to tease him mercilessly, but he felt a pang of guilt about that now. Losing would be punishment enough; he’d be gracious and just put him out of his misery.

Then Chan turned to look at Minho, and mumbled something unintelligible. Jisung leaned forward, trying to catch what he was saying. Minho taunted, “What was that, pup? You’re not begging already, are you? Such a cockslut.”

“I said,” Chan rasped, and Minho leaned in close to hear him. “It’s almost cute how you think you can tame a wolf.” Then he quickly licked a fat stripe up Minho’s face, wetting from his chin up the side of his nose. Minho jolted back in surprise while Chan practically cackled, his belly shaking the man on top of him.

Minho smiled away his irritation and hummed. He needed to regain control. “Mmmm, I thought we could play together nicely, but you’re determined to misbehave. What am I going to do with you?”

Chan smirked proudly and answered the rhetorical question, “Let me suck your cock.”

Minho’s eyes dropped instantly to Chan’s lips. He was aware that Chan likely had an ulterior motive, but he thought a blowjob from Chan right now sounded great, so he replied, “Mmm, what a slut. You’re not really happy unless you’re choking around a cock, are you, Channie?”

With a twinkle in his eye, Chan moved to kneel on the floor at the side of the bed, near the foot, presumably so Jisung had a better view from where he sat on Jeongin’s bed. Minho dismounted him to allow him to do so, sat on the edge of the bed, and scooted his sweatpants down enough to pull his cock out. It was still mostly flaccid. Chan raised his eyebrows and remarked, looking at Minho’s dick, “I guess I’m not going to be happy then, am I?”

At that snide comment, Minho grabbed Chan tightly by the hair (the red part, since the blondish-white and black portions weren’t long enough to grip). Chan just grinned, indifferent to Minho’s wrath. _Arrogant fucker_ , Minho thought. He leaned in, stroking his cock, and stated, “Not if you keep talking back. Why don’t you put that mouth to better use?”

Chan chuckled darkly, and leaned forward to easily take Minho’s only half hard cock into his mouth. He instantly detected a hint of something that tasted... sweet? That was strange. He swirled his tongue around Minho’s cock, coaxing it to life. As he felt it harden further in his mouth, he looked up to check on Minho, who was watching him uninterestedly.

Minho took the opportunity to taunt Chan. “What, you think you already deserve praise? Anyone with a mouth can do what you’re doing.” But Minho had an uneasy feeling. The leader didn’t look like he was being affected in any appreciable way by Minho’s attempts to dom him. Quite the contrary – he looked like he thought he was _winning_. Could Minho be missing something?

Chan started bobbing his head up and down Minho’s length, feeling his weight slide along his tongue. Before long, he was taking him all the way to the back of his throat, and Minho leaned his head back and let his eyes slip shut, enraptured by the feel of Chan’s warm mouth working around him.

That’s when Jisung noticed Chan pawing underneath the bed. _What a clever hyung_ , Jisung thought, his pulse quickening now that he’d figured out the leader’s scheme. Chan must be giving really great head, because he thought Minho would have realized what was going on, too.

Before Minho could register what was happening, Chan had pulled a pair of pink, fluffy handcuffs out of Jisung’s box of toys that lived under the bed, closed one cuff around the post at the foot of the bed, and snapped the other around Minho’s left wrist. Chan grinned ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat when Minho whipped his head to look down at his wrist, and then at Chan. Jisung couldn’t help but giggle.

Minho raised his eyebrows and laughed, sounding more nervous than they had probably ever heard him sound. “You think _this_ is enough to save you?” Chan stood up and loomed over him, licking his lips. Minho faltered. “I’m still going to wreck your ass-” He trailed off, feeling himself being hypnotized by the look in his leader’s eyes. A dangerous look. He could see Chan’s muscles twitching under the skin, ready to pounce. Minho suddenly felt so small, like he was in the sights of a deadly predator that wanted to play with its food.

“Come on, Baby Boy, what’s wrong? Out of words?” Chan cocked his head, letting his mouth hang open a bit as he leered at Minho.

 _Shit_ , Minho thought, as the idea of Chan’s cock filling him up suddenly overwhelmed him. He’d _never_ had such thoughts before about anyone, but seeing Chan like this in front of him while being helplessly cuffed to the bed... it was doing things to his brain.

“Lay down longways,” Chan gruffed, shoving his own sweatpants and boxers off onto the floor as Minho – much to both their surprise – acquiesced. Chan got on the bed and pulled Minho’s shorts and boxers all the way off as well, tossing them onto the floor. Then he did what he could with Minho’s shirt, sliding it off to rest around the handcuffs. Chan was fully erect, and all he could think about was burying himself inside Minho. But he wasn’t done playing with him yet.

Not even close.

“Hmmm, good boy, Minho, was that so tough?” Chan teased, climbing over the man cuffed to the bed and placing a pillow under his head. Jisung had now abandoned the popcorn in favor of salivating at the sight before him, and sat on his hands so he wouldn’t grope himself. “Don’t you secretly like being Captain’s good Baby Boy?”

Minho’s ears reddened and he turned his head to the side to avoid Chan’s gaze, but Chan grabbed him by the face and made him face him. “Don’t you want to watch as I take you apart, baby?” Chan felt Minho shiver under him.

Minho couldn’t believe this was happening. It was entirely consensual, of course, but he had never imagined that he’d find himself like this, overwhelmed by an intense desire to submit to someone. It was such a foreign feeling; all he could do was just lie there and – what, hope that Chan took the lead? Minho was always in charge in bed, and he liked it that way. But maybe he didn’t have to be this time.

Chan backed up a bit to bring his head over Minho’s hips. “You’re so hard for me, Baby Boy... Do you want Captain to help you with that?”

Minho averted his eyes, took a moment, but then nodded minutely.

“Words, baby.”

Minho rolled his eyes, and said sarcastically, “Yes, SOS, _Captain_ , my dick is too hard and I need help. Why don’t you be a good pup and sit on it?”

Chan tsked, and pressed something that wasn’t a finger against Minho’s rim. Minho’s eyes widened as he felt Jisung’s bullet vibrator slip inside of his pre-stretched and lubed up hole, and only had a moment to register in horror what was happening before Chan turned it on all the way up to its highest setting. Minho’s back arched beautifully off the bed. The vibrator was positioned close to his prostate, but not right up against it. He wondered for a split second if Chan had placed it like that on purpose just to torture him more, but then he was lost in the overwhelming sensation, not sure if he was in ecstasy or agony.

Chan chuckled darkly and scooched up so he was sitting on Minho’s upper chest, careful to keep some of the weight on his own knees on either side of the man under him. “I’m going to fuck your face now, baby, and you’re going to take every inch like a good little slut.” He poked the head of his cock against Minho’s sealed lips. Minho used the last ounce of defiance he had in him to glare at Chan and keep his mouth closed, but it was to no avail. Chan simply reached back to reposition the vibrator a little, sliding it right up against Minho’s prostate this time. Minho gasped, allowing Chan to push his cock right in. Chan shifted to rest his arms on the footboard and put more weight onto his knees so that he could fuck down into Minho’s mouth at a better angle.

Although he had been defiant a moment before, Minho enthusiastically licked around the cock in his mouth. He quite liked Chan’s cock. It was pretty, and well-proportioned, and _fuck_ , was he about to lose the dom-off? Chan took it a little slow at first, only giving Minho about half his cock with each thrust. But as the vibrator worked its magic, Minho got more and more lost, which made him suck Chan’s cock with increased vigor.

“You can’t get enough of my cock, can you, baby?” Minho made a noncommittal sound, but didn’t tap his hands, so Chan continued, “I’ll give you more of it, then.”

Chan carefully pushed his cock all the way to the back of Minho’s throat and then pulled it back out after a second. There was still a little bit more of it to take beyond that, so he’d have to push a little ways into Minho’s throat to get his lips around his base. He picked up a good pace bucking into the back of his throat without pushing in, but soon the wet smacking sounds of Minho’s mouth spurred him further.

When Chan pushed himself into Minho’s throat, Minho suddenly gagged hard and tapped his hand twice on Chan’s thigh. The safe gesture. Chan immediately pulled all the way out and backed off, switching off the vibrator and bending to hold the back of Minho’s neck to make sure he was okay. With a genuinely sweet, concerned tone, he said, “I’m so sorry baby, are you okay?”

Minho took a moment, no longer gagging, but still recovering. “Sorry, I can’t take it that deep. You didn’t know. I should’ve warned you.”

“You don’t need to apologize, Minho. It’s not a problem. Why didn’t you tell me before?”

Jisung piped up. “He always thinks he can do it and he likes to try.”

Chan looked smugly back at Minho, who shot a dirty look at Jisung. “You’re always welcome to practice on me, okay, baby?” He winked. “You good now?”

Minho nodded. Chan switched the vibrator back on. Minho squealed. Jisung laughed. Chan laughed.

Hyunjin laughed.

Hyunjin laughed?

Chan, Minho, and Jisung whipped their heads towards the closet that was several feet away on the other side of Jisung’s bed. “ _Shit_ ,” they heard the closet whisper.

Chan leaped off the bed and covered the distance to the closet in two strides, throwing the slatted door open to reveal Hyunjin standing there in his adorable night-sky-print pajamas, the pants straining at the crotch, his arms raised vertically in a vaguely defensive, vaguely repentant position.

“Hyunjin – I – what are you – how –” Chan practically spluttered, and then remembered his nudity. So he reached out and spun Hyunjin around to face into the closet. “Stay there.” Chan pulled on his pants, and threw Minho’s pants onto his crotch. Jisung had thoughtfully gotten up to turn the vibrator off to prevent his boyfriend from breaking. Chan returned to the closet and put his hands on his hips. Using his much-dreaded leader voice, he said to Hyunjin’s back, “You saw what you saw, so I’m not going to try to make excuses. But you won’t breathe a _word_ of this to _anybody_ , _ever_ , or I’ll make sure you don’t get fucked for a whole _year_.”

“You don’t know who fucks me,” Hyunjin muttered.

“You wanna bet?” Chan challenged, the inflection of his voice suggesting that he knew very well who fucked Hyunjin.

Hyunjin gulped. “No. But it’s not _fair_. Jisungie gets to watch!” Hyunjin whined, stomping one of his feet like a child. Chan grabbed him by his blonde hair less than gently, tilted his head to the side, and spoke lowly into his ear, “Jisungie is a good boy who doesn’t spy on his hyungs. You have three seconds to get out of here. Three...”

Hyunjin lurched out of the closet towards the door, not daring to glance back before he closed the door as quietly as he could behind him. Chan crossed over to lock it, and sighed.

Minho looked furious and pained at the same time. While he didn’t mind too much that Hyunjin had seen _him_ in such compromised positions – well, he didn’t like that Hyunjin had witnessed him maybe start to lose the dom-off, but still – he knew that Chan had wanted to keep these rare rendezvous secret. Chan didn’t want the rest of the team to think he was playing favorites or anything, which he wasn’t. He wanted them to respect him as a leader. And they did. Of _course_ they did. But Minho knew that this was going to keep Chan up at night. Damnit, Hyunjin.

The room was silent, the atmosphere tense. Jisung was tightly hugging a pillow, big eyes showing his concern.

Minho’s voice softly interrupted the silence. “Captain?”

Chan turned around and slowly approached Minho, who was still handcuffed to the foot of the bed. He sighed as he stood over him, not saying anything.

“Captain?” Minho asked again, adding a hint of a whine to his voice. “Do you still want to fuck me?”

Chan sat down next to Minho. “You want me to, Baby Boy?”

“ _Please_.”

Chan was expressionless. “You’re just saying that because – because of what just happened.”

Minho glared at him, “You won, okay? I was on the verge of begging for your damn cock right before I gagged. You won, fair and square.”

Chan shook his head and chuckled. “I _told_ you I could break you.”

Minho rolled his eyes and smirked as he said in a sarcastic, not-very-seductive tone, “Baby Boy, reporting for a thorough fucking, Captain! _Pleeease_ fill up my ass with your big cock before I lose my fucking mind. To be abundantly clear, this is me begging.”

Jisung squealed in excitement.

Something shifted in Chan’s demeanor. He got back on the bed and pushed Minho’s legs up, giving him better access as he licked flat across his quivering hole, drawing out a long moan. Chan sat up and looked at Jisung, obviously confused.

Jisung happily supplied the answer to Chan’s unspoken question. “Cupcake-flavored lube.” He gave the leader a big grin and a thumbs-up.

Chan nodded in appreciation, and leaned back down. The vibrator was still inside, so Chan turned it back on, this time on the lowest setting. It was still enough to make Minho jolt. Chan began licking and nipping Minho’s inner thighs, making him twitch, his demeanor akin to a predator toying with its prey.

Having Chan’s head between his legs felt so _good_ , and it felt even better when Chan clicked the vibrator up to the intermediate setting. He could feel his high creeping up.

“Captain?”

“Hmm?”

“Am I allowed to cum?”

Chan smiled sweetly, “Of course not, Baby Boy.”

Minho scoffed and dropped his head back onto the pillow. “You’re evil.”

“Am I?” Chan clicked the vibrator up to the final, highest setting, feeling Minho begin to tremble under him.

“Yes!”

Chan shrugged. “Maybe.” He took just the head of Minho’s leaking cock into his mouth and began laving his tongue firmly over it. He could tell that the intensity Minho felt in his body was intensifying, spiraling towards a peak –

And then he pulled off and switched off the vibrator. Minho growled and shook at the sudden loss. “You’re definitely evil. Edging? Really, hyung?”

Chan smirked. “That’s _Captain_ to you.”

“You’re definitely evil, _Captain_ ,” Minho gritted through his teeth.

Jisung quietly admired, but didn’t envy, his boyfriend’s composure. If it were him, he would’ve been blissfully adrift in subspace, entirely compliant and pliable under Chan’s strong hands.

Chan removed the bullet vibrator and set it aside, returning to test how well prepped Minho’s whole still was. He easily slid two fingers in, pulling them out and cleaning them off with his mouth. He’d been informed during their preliminary conversation that Minho had bottomed for the first time just the previous night, so he knew that he needed to make sure he was stretched enough and use a ton of lube. Luckily, Jisung was right there, handing him the bottle, which had a cute cupcake animated on its side.

“Thanks, Jisung.”

“Any time, hyung. Really. _Any time._ ”

Minho huffed. “Hurry up and fuck me already.”

Chan turned back to the dark-haired man sprawled on the bed. “I’m going to uncuff you now, and you’re going to get on your forearms and knees for me, okay? No funny business, or I won’t fuck you at all.”

Minho rolled his eyes again and nodded, so Chan uncuffed him with the safety release mechanism. Minho did as promised, assuming a position on his forearms and knees, facing the foot of the bed. Chan drizzled a lot of cold lube directly between his ass cheeks, then used his hand to work it around and into his rim. Then he clenched his teeth and squeezed out a lot onto his still extremely hard cock spreading it all around his length.

He then wiped his hand off on the dancer’s back as he asked, “You ready?”

Minho made a small noise of annoyance at his back having just been used in lieu of one of the many towels they had at hand, then said, “Aye aye, Captain.”

Chan groaned. “Please don’t ever say that again.”

“I was trying to play into your kink.”

“Thanks, I hate it.”

“And I’m going to hate _you_ if you don’t hurry up and put your cock in my ass!”

Jisung giggled.

Chan grumbled and lined himself up to Minho’s dripping rim. Then he pushed in slowly but steadily until he bottomed out, his hips flush against Minho’s ass, eliciting a drawn-out moan from the dancer.

He paused, waiting for Minho to prompt him to start moving. When Minho impatiently pushed his ass backwards, Chan spanked him, _hard_. To Minho’s credit, he didn’t make a sound. Chan started fucking into him, quickly setting a good pace. Not too fast, not too slow, the obscene sound of lube squelching and skin hitting skin filling their ears.

Jisung was about to have a fit not being able to touch himself where his cock strained in his cotton pajama bottoms.

Chan began ramming his cock harder into Minho’s ass, sliding every inch in and out over and over again, starting to earn punctuated grunts from the dancer. Chan was only brushing against his prostate, focusing on burying himself as deep as possible with every thrust.

“You like being fucked like this, baby?” Chan panted.

“Mmmm, yes, please don’t stop,” Minho responded, eyes closed to focus on the sensation of Chan’s cock filling him up so well.

Chan’s tongue darted out to lick his bottom lip. “You’re so tight around me, taking me like a good boy, letting me use you just to get myself off.”

Something in that, probably the last part, fuck, he didn’t know, got to Minho, and he whined. His whine prompted Chan to increase his pace, fucking into his ass faster _and_ harder. Every thrust forced some air out of the dancer’s lungs, more whines slipping out here and there. Then he managed to speak up. “You like using me like a fucktoy? Put me in my place, Captain. _Fuck me as hard as you can._ ”

Something snapped in Chan, and some vague memory of something important they had to do that weekend vanished from his mind.

Chan set a _brutal_ pace. Minho clenched the bed covers, sincerely cherishing the force with which he was happily taking the leader’s cock up his ass. Jisung’s eyes were glued to the ferociously sexy expression on Chan’s face as he wrecked his boyfriend. He wasn’t surprised Minho was enjoying it rough; that seemed about right.

The leader got wrapped up in the sheer pleasure, and remembered to grunt out, “Cum for me, baby.” He simultaneously angled downward, not needing to push in far to shove his cock against Minho’s prostate repeatedly.

Minho gasped as he suddenly hit his climax, his untouched cock releasing a huge amount of cum onto the bed. Chan milked his prostate through the orgasm, and once he felt the dancer start trembling, he assumed his previous angle and resumed pounding his cock into Minho’s ass as deep as he could. He’d been told how poorly Minho tolerated overstimulation, but it wasn’t much of a concern because he knew he was extremely close.

Just a few more powerful thrusts and he was there, pumping Minho full with burst after burst of cum. He rode it out, then slowed to a standstill, panting. “Shit, that was good.”

“Shit,” Minho agreed, trying to regain composure.

“ _Shit_ ,” Jisung said under his breath, trying to recover from watching his boyfriend get his brains fucked out.

“ _Shiiit_ ,” Hyunjin whispered, sitting in his top bunk in the next room over with his ear pressed to the wall.

*******

Chan and Jisung worked together to clean Minho up with the towels well enough for him to walk to the bathroom clothed. As Minho was about to walk into the bathroom for a sexy shower with Jisung, who was positively _dying_ for his boyfriend to get him off, Chan smirked, his hand on the doorknob to his own bedroom.

“What? You want to hear me say that you won again?” Minho whispered.

Chan shook his head no. “Thanks for another good time, _Alpha_.” He winked and disappeared into his room.

***

The next day, Chan managed to corner Minho alone in the practice room.

“What’s up, hyung?” Minho asked, toweling sweat off his brow.

“You, uh, good for the concert this weekend?” he asked, clearly feeling guilty about compromising his ability to move normally. The dancer had moved during practice like nothing was wrong, but had grimaced occasionally.

Minho shrugged. “I’ll be fine by then. Thanks for checking.”

Chan nodded. “Also... You know who Hyunjin fucks around with, don’t you?”

Minho maintained a neutral expression. “I do. Do you?”

“Unfortunately, yes, I do,” Chan said. “I need you to tell him something, but leave me out of it completely.”

Minho nodded. “I can do that. What’s the message?”

“Prioritize torturing Hyunjin. Sexually. Edge him, tease him, make him cry – the works. The brat deserves it.”

Minho arched an eyebrow. “He _likes_ being punished, hyung. That’s why he’s such a brat all the time.”

Chan laughed, holding his own towel taut around his broad shoulders. “Yeah. Well, maybe Seungminnie should up his game.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! And thank you to everyone who has subscribed and left kudos and comments. The comments are invaluable to me because they help me understand what's working. So, even if you don't have much to say, please consider leaving a comment anyway! I truly appreciate each and every one.
> 
> There will definitely be at least one more work in this series, and I could easily continue it further than that. So... stay tuned! :D


End file.
